Always With You
by Ronsmyfave1
Summary: Ron has to look after someone before he passes on.


A/N: Thanks to all of those that read this before - This was under 'If You Ever Did Believe', Iv'e decided to leave it as a one shot since I didn't like the way it was going but I have written another Ron/Lav/Hermione story, I'll post it soon.

* * *

Ron stood in the doorway of Hermiones flat. He knew he couldnt say anything to comfort her, or embrace her as she would seldom do to him. He had been watching her for months without any acknowledgement from her. Ron knew if she knew he were with her she would punish him with one of her horrible glares and storm away like she did when he insulted her. 

When hed first come around after being hit with the curse Bellatrix had hit him with, he woke with a feeling of warmth, well-being and felt as if he wouldnt have had a troubled life at all. He saw his uncles speak to him, telling him to make sure that Hermione can move on.

At first he was reluctant too, given the fact he _was _in lovewith her. He kept his feelings well hidden, though many people knew it as old news. He spent many nights sleeping next to her, trying to figure out a way back to her. Even when she had bumped into Professor Trelawney in Hogsmeade, he spoke through the their old teacher. Even though he wasnt exactly sure on what to say, he just told her he loved her.

He watched Hermione ran in the opposite direction. Until she wrote in her diary, later that evening Ron knew she didn't comprehend what he was trying to tell her. One night recently, Ron sang the school anthem while Hermione slept. To his surprise she sang with, though her voice was slightly mumbled, he would swear on his own grave that she said, "Teach us something please."

Now that he knew when to speak to Hermione, he told of his feelings and sometimes he re-assured her he was there. When she worried about him being gone and afraid of the way life was, hed calm her by placing his hands on her shoulders. The warmth of his hands as he touched, made her feel as if her inner voice was encouraging her.

Months after his time had passed, he still stood by her. Watching her be involved in her daily schedule, knowing he soon had to let her go. As much as his feelings layed dormant, he still felt pity for himself. He would never get older, have kids and be with the woman hed often teased and had fights with. The only thing he could do was observe the girl and hope she was alright.

Days passed and his hands no longer could contain her sadness. He regretted the events that made his life end, to lose contact with the girl he once loved. Ron was sure that on many occasion she felt his presence, looking about when she was on her own. As if she were being watched. He remained silent, knowing his grip on her heart and feelings was slipping away.

He had watched her cry still, wishing for things that couldv'e been said or done. He sat in front of her offering the lukewarm hands that clutched her shoulders while she cried. It relieved her unhappiness some what.

Ron's heart was broken while he watched him with other men. She never flirted back, she merely giggled along with fake laughter. That was until Neville had come back into her life. The pair shared the same amount of intelligence and ingenuity, Ron had remembered from their school days.

He was forced to go on dates, sit with her and feel out of place as Hermione and Neville got closer. So much so that he got angry, his face the usual shade of pink.

Eventually Ron lost his grip on her and he knew he had to say 'goodbye'. Finally she was happy, he felt his presence severed while Neville got even closer to his girl. Until she was finally married to her new best friend. Ron stayed with her, until late one night a bright light appeared from the furthest corner in Hermione's bedroom. It appeared from nowhere and was strangely comforting as he stood in front of it.

Noticing two figures walk from the centre, seeing his Uncles Gideon and Fabian smiling proudly; Ron knew it was time.

"Ronald?" a quiet gasp of a voice said from behind him.

He turned to see her, clutching her chest and kneeling at the end of her bed. Hermione cried as she saw him standing in her room.

"All this time...youv'e been...why?" Hermione stared at him in a state of bewilderment.

"I had too," Ron said gently, wishing he could touch her. "I had to make sure you were alright before I could leave you."

Hermione was visibly shaken at the appearance of her old boyfriend in her bedroom. She felt she should see if Neville had witnessed this, but felt compelled to watch Ron as he strode over to her and kneeling in front of her.

"Ron, your'e leaving," Hermione sobbed, heavily.

"I'm afraid so," Ron smiled, weakly. "You'll be alright Hermione, youv'e got someone to help you."

Ron smiled weakly. "I still love you, that will never change."

"I don't want you to go," Hermione voice weakened.

"I have to, you know I do, you'll see me soon enough," Ron said, feeling an odd warmth against his hands.

He looked down to his sides, realising she had held of his hands. Ron exhaled deeply, revelling in the touch of her small hands against him. He grasped her hands, his cold hands and presence around her made her breathe frosty. He immmediately hugged her, closing his eyes, relieving his thoughts of how many times he wished he couldve held her and soothed her.

He remininsced in old times when they were younger, how they had begun dating and how she felt when he kissed her the very first time. His eyes snapped open as the reality set in. They were no longer in Hogwarts.

They were in her new home, a home filled with pictures of the shared Longbottom and Granger families. He removed his arms from her and placed a small kiss on her fore head.

"I have to go," Ron gave her a comforting smile. "You'll be with me soon."

Hermione sobbed heavily, she watched him walk from her, become but a mere shadow and then disappear into nothing.


End file.
